Pavel's First Christmas
by Dannrose
Summary: Pavel Chekov has never celebrated Christmas. The crew of the Enterprise decide to change this.


_**Authors Note:**_

_**Hello everyone. This is the Christmas fic I mentioned in my other story. It's less about the whole crew and more about Jim and Pavel than I originally said but don't worry the rest of them are here as well. There's a little bit of background in my head that is mentioned but not covered in my other story or here that will give a better understanding of what some of the characters say.**_

_**The main point is that the version of Pavel I have in my head and therefore in my stories is one that has been bounced around several bad/abusive foster families before joining Starfleet. At some point he tells Jim this which prompts the events of this story.**_

_**So a very long note but hopefully it's helpful. I own nothing.**_

* * *

**Pavel's First Christmas.**

Jim had called a top secret family meeting for everyone except Pavel.

They met in the briefing room and when they were all sat round the table Jim spoke. "First things first, the subject of this meeting is not to be shared with Pavel under any circumstances. Understood?" With affirmative signs from the rest he continued. "So, the reason I've called you all here is because I've recently discovered that Pavel has never had a proper Christmas." There were various surprised reactions and gasps from around the table. "I think we should change that."

Spock spoke up "Captain. May I ask why we would do this? It serves no logical purpose towards the functioning of the _Enterprise_."

"C'mon Spock. It's Christmas and Pavel deserves the best one he can get."

Scotty eagerly cut in before Spock could reply. "I think it's a grand idea. The laddie will love it."

"I can't wait to see his reaction." Hikaru added.

"He'll be so surprised." This was Nyota.

"Fine Jim but if I end up doing something embarrassing, I'll hypo you into oblivion." Bones grumbled.

Seeing that he was outnumbered, and getting an expectant glare from Nyota, Spock relented. "Very well Captain. How shall we proceed?"

Leaning forward, Jim put forward his idea.

* * *

Over the next few days some highly secretive activities began to occur throughout the ship; Scotty and a few other engineers began to work feverishly on a secret project, Hikaru was creating various decorations with the help of some of the more art inclined crewmembers, Nyota and Bones teamed up and began to oversee the creation of different dishes using ingredients taken from the replicators, Spock was keeping a sharp eye on everyone's slightly fuller secret schedule to ensure that no-one did too much and Jim oversaw everything and made sure that Pavel would not discover them by accident as well as subtly finding things out like the boy's favourite foods and colour. There had been several near misses like when Pavel unexpectedly walked into the recreation room where they were making tree decorations. Fortunately Hikaru stalled him as the rest of his team bundled the incriminating items into the nearest hiding place before the boy saw.

The activity sped up as the big day got nearer and there were a lot of items being shifted around the ship by several groups of people; several security officers transferred what appeared to be different puddings into the fridges in the labs, one of the back-up pilots assisted some engineers in moving a large Christmas tree (it was a mystery to most as to where they got it from) into a unused room near the mess hall and Hikaru, two nurses and a science officer brought a large box full of decorations into the room to join it.

When Christmas Eve hit there was a frantic flurry of activity as Scotty and his team raced to get their creation finished in time. Finally they completed their masterpiece and only had to get it from Engineering to the room near the mess hall. They checked with Jim and Spock that Pavel wasn't about to leave the bridge anytime soon and were given the go ahead. With their cargo packaged Scotty led the way as six of his strongest men lifted it up and set off to their destination.

Halfway there they had an emergency.

Jim had frantically commed Scotty and told him that Pavel had been requested to leave the bridge and was heading in their direction. Quickly backing up and following Spock's directions they took an alternative direction only to find that Pavel had also diverted from his expected route and was about to meet them. With nowhere else to go Scotty and his team rapidly manoeuvred themselves and their cargo into one of the Jefferies Tubes and closed it just before the boy saw. Squashed uncomfortably together they waited for Pavel to pass and move far enough away. When they ascertained that it was safe to continue they quickly pressed onto their goal and managed to arrive without further incident. With it safely hidden with the tree and decorations Scotty closed and sealed the room.

"The laddie is going to love it."

* * *

There was a faint thrum of excitement in the air the next day that was quickly suppressed when Pavel appeared. They were all waiting for the signal telling them that the most difficult part of the plan was about to be implemented. None the wiser Pavel started his day as normal and went to start his bridge shift. As soon as he was settled into his work Nyota commed Scotty the go-ahead.

"Right lads and lassies, lets get tae it."

At his words there was an explosion of activity as every spare pair of hands jumped in to assist. The nearby room was emptied of its contents and teams of crew dashed around putting up decorations around the entire mess hall. Coming from the Medbay, Doctor McCoy oversaw the placement of the food around the mess hall and personally attended to the cooking that had to be done in time. Leaving the bridge in Spock's hands Jim and Hikaru came down to lead the team working on the huge tree which was placed in the corner furthest from the door. Erecting it they set about decorating its branches with red and gold and a long string of white lights. With Pavel's usual lunch break approaching Nyota came up with a suitable excuse and came to help with the finishing touches.

The tree was finished being decorated as well as the rest of the hall and the food was ready and waiting so all that was left was to put up the final piece. When they opened the box there was an awed silence which Jim eventually broke.

"That is amazing."

It took a lot of helpers, a good deal of shifting about and some slightly panicked orders from Scotty but they managed to place it in pride of place in the very centre of the mess hall.

* * *

Pavel hadn't even noticed what day it was when he started work. Though he knew about Christmas it was never a part of his life considering how his childhood was. Even at the academy with all the excitement that grew when they approached the holidays it was never felt by him. All it did was make him feel envious of the people who had families to return to for the holidays and lonely when they all left leaving him by himself for that period. So he knew little about what Christmas was and without the visable hype for it on board the _Enterprise_ he had just not noticed it.

So when he walked into the mess hall for lunch to say he was surprised was an understatement.

There were no words to describe his emotions when he beheld the decorations, the tree and many of the crew including the Command Crew all waiting for his arrival. He was blown away when they all shouted as he stepped in.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS PAVEL!"

Completely stunned he stood with his mouth hanging open as Jim stepped towards him.

"Well Pavel. What do you think?"

"I…I…but …how?"

"We've been working at it for days to surprise you."

Still trying to comprehend what was happening he found Jim leading him to the centre of the room. "You've got to see what Scotty and his team have been making for you."

Stopping in front the centrepiece, Pavel found his eyes widening dramatically as he saw it.

It was a huge scale model of the _Enterprise. _

She was a perfect replica, with every window, hull plate and feature lovingly and accurately created. She had been polished so much she was pretty much shining and all the lights in the windows and on her surface worked. She even had miniature versions of the Command Crew visible in her bridge which was just as accurately replicated. In fact there couldn't have been a better model if you shrank the real ship down. She was as beautiful as the original and suddenly clicking what Jim had said he turned to him with tears forming in his eyes. "She's for me?"

With the biggest smile Pavel had ever seen him have Jim answered. "Yes Pavel. She's yours."

Completely overcome Pavel flung himself at Jim and hugged him furiously sobbing. "Vhy did you do eet? I can't repay you for zis."

Holding him at arms length with his hands on the boy's shoulders, Jim looked him straight in the eye. "One I didn't make her, Scotty and his team did. Two you've repaid us everyday with your dedication to your duty and brilliant mind. I've lost track of the times your ideas have been the key to accomplishing the seemingly impossible. Three you have never had a Christmas, so consider this what you are owed for the last eighteen years. You deserve this and I don't think there is anyone here who will disagree."

Looking around, Pavel saw the very things Jim had said reflected in the faces of everyone who was there. Smiling the happiest and most grateful smile he had ever had, Pavel faced them all.

"Sank you eweyvon. I vill newer forget zis."

With that everyone cheered.

* * *

From there the celebrations went on for hours and Pavel was patted on the back, hugged or had his hair ruffled by every crewmember, some of them twice, and was continuously served huge portions of food. A rota had been set up allowing every crewmember to come and join in at some point during the day and good humor, comradeship and friendly banter reigned throughout the ship. Sitting next to the model of the _Enterprise_ most of the time, Pavel just soaked in the atmosphere as games, laughter and dancing happened around him. He spotted Jim standing next to the tree as Spock and Nyota waltzed nearby and made his way over. Standing next to his surrogate father he watched as Carol Marcus and Bones got up and began to waltz as well.

"Enjoying yourself?"

Looking up at Jim, Pavel answered his question."Da. I am."

"Good."

They watched as the dance ended and Bones gave Carol an elegant bow and kissed her hand while Spock and Nyota shared a quick kiss in each others arms.

"That's what I love."

Pavel gave Jim a confused look at the statement and seeing it the older man explained. "Seeing the people I care about just relaxing. No formality, no professionalism just them being themselves. That's what I love."

"Is zat vhy you planned zis?"

Looking at his charge Jim answered. "It was mostly for you but yes."

"Because I've newer had a Christmas?"

"Yes." Jim then gently smiled at him "And because you've never had a proper family."

Returning the smile Pavel responded. "I sink I have von now."

Wrapping his arms around Jim's chest Pavel said.

"Merry Christmas Papa."

Returning the hug Jim replied.

"Merry Christmas son."

_**PS-I hope you all enjoyed this. I started with a different idea for where this story would go but it ran away with me turning it into something very different. Personally I prefer this to my original idea so no complaints here. Though I'll most likely update Unofficial Rules soon it felt appropriate to sign off this way.**_

_**May you all have a happy, safe and joyful Christmas.**_


End file.
